


momento mori

by zigzagoon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, because I wrote it, yeah this is that but better and cooler, you know heroes in crisis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigzagoon/pseuds/zigzagoon
Summary: mouri doesnt know what therapy is and neither do i





	momento mori

**Author's Note:**

> more info and backstory on mouri - https://toyhou.se/3719670.memento-mouri

_Memento Mouri sits expressionless, his feet barely touching the ground. He looks young for his age- it’s almost hard to believe he had a history of driving previous therapists to suicide or complete breaks with reality. His body language betrays his face, as he curls into himself slightly, nervous. He does not speak until the concept of therapy is explained to him._

M: It’s weird, I guess. 

_It takes further prompting to get him to elaborate._

M: The Beast. Saying his name gives him power. He wants to end the world, and stuff. Return it to how it was back before humans. I don’t want that. I want to be a normal kid. 

M: I don’t know how to be a normal kid, though. I love my Family, but they didn’t tell me about a lot of this stuff. I don’t know what a phone is, really, other than that I see people talking at them or staring at them sometimes. I don’t know why everybody’s so separate cause’ of gender. I also don’t know what gender is. Or how you can tell which one somebody is.

M: Everythings so confusing it’s easy to get frustrated. Bad things happen when I’m frustrated. I don’t do it on purpose. Or- sometimes I do. I want to be a hero. It’s my superpower, right? I make people see things. I make them see their truth or their fear or whatever I want. I think I’m good at it. Sometimes I’m too good at it, though. That’s when they die or start acting weird. I don’t want to kill anybody. Only hurt bad guys, and stuff. Like Superman!

_He starts to zone out, slightly, after this. His pupils narrow significantly, until they’re comparable to a cat. He shakes his head until they return to normal._

M: I don’t want him to come out. I won’t let him.

_He relents when requested to. His body language changes instantly, and his face contorts into a fake smile. It’s comparable to a puppet controlled from the inside-out. It’s unnatural. Mouri ████████ ████ ██._

M: That is not my name. I am not Mouri. My name is Yogthanach. 

_It had no access to any notes. It’s unknown how it knew what was being recorded. The name hurts to hear, somehow._

Y: If he is the Beginning, then I am the End. All things cease to exist, eventually. I will bring your ceasession, in time. 

Y: He is no hero, and I am no villain. He is only a vessel for the inevitability of Time and Space. I rose from the Ocean, and soon I will purify the land of life. Animals and plants are parasites on our backs, drawing power from our life forces. 

_It does not respond to questioning, but did demonstrate its power by causing all nearby doctors suffer a mass panic attack. Its powers seem to be fear and mind based. It will be categorized with Scarecrow and the Sinestro Corps. Unknown how far it can reach, though a range of at least ten feet is confirmed._

_Mouri snaps back before further questioning can be done._

M: I’m sorry. I don’t like when he comes out. Most people don’t know about him. I’ll get rid of him, someday- my Family will be so mad, but- I have to keep everybody safe. I have to make up for all the hurt I did. I don’t know how old I am, but I’m old enough to save the world, I think. 

_He is not.  
Report this to ████._


End file.
